Kokoro
by Sociopathic-Kitsune
Summary: Yes, I know. Another Kokoro fic, I apologize. Hee please review with constructive criticism. "You suck," Doesn't cut it. First Fic! *bows* Enjoy!  Please read the second chapter, it's the revised one, the first chapter I wrote at age 10.
1. Chapter 1

There was once a scientist, who was born near the time of extinction for humans. There were very few humans indeed, and only about one thousand were left. The boy understood this well, and knew humans would die out soon. He wanted, however, to make his life count, to leave the world somthing behind when they were gone.

There were still plenty of books left, though no schools existed anymore. The boy went to the abandoned library, looking for his purpose. He went to the science section, the engineering section, and the mechanics section, picking out the best books he could possibly find, and carried pile by pile home. He no longer lived with his parents, they had died long ago. The boy was only 12 years old, scrawny, yet extremely bright. Perhaps, he mused, he would have been able to prevent this all from happening had he been born centuries earlier. He read through all the books, for his mother had taught him to read at age 5. He read day and night.

He finally decided on a single project, which he named 'Project Kokoro'. The boy began working without rest, for days and months on end. After about a year, he completed his project. He had made a body out of artificial skin and bones, which was able to move and walk just like a real human.

Only one problem remained: the android was unable to comprehend emotions; she had no heart, no 'kokoro'. She could not enjoy that she was the only one of her kind, nor could she express her sorrow for the same fact.

She could sing, and often the scientist and his creation would go to sit under the cherry tree, the scientist would bring out his sheet music, and teach her to sing. Her singing was automatic, though, without emotion. There is no music without heart. "Rin! No, you must-" the scientist would always begin to admonish, but stopped. What was the use? Rin couldn't understand his feelings. Rin couldn't understand anyone's feelings, no matter how much she wanted to.

Rin, indeed was what the creator called his creation, after his late mother. The scientist couldn't recall how his mother had looked like, so he made Rin a female version of him instead.

Bit by bit, the scientist began researching ways to make her heart, to make her feel. But still, all the words which came from her lips were choppy and robotic, emotionless. He was thirty by the time he started getting farther into his research of Rin's 'Kokoro'. Rin brought him food every day, but she didn't have human sense to tell her master, her creator, to got to sleep.

One day, the scientist became ill. "Incurable disease: State: Fatal." Rin read from her computers in her head. She expressed no emotion to the sight of the blood the scientist held in the palm of his hand, blood which he had coughed out himself. The scientist simply nodded, and went back to work.

Finally, he had completed the 'Kokoro'. The program was unstable, but nothing could be done now. As if his body understood, his feet led him to the cherry tree, bringing Rin along. His systems began shutting down, as did his organs. He smiled sadly at Rin, and whispered harshly, "Do not... activate the 'Kokoro'." he gasped, his breaths getting shorter. "But.." He looked into her eyes. "If you do, Rin, I..love..you..and.._sing for me_.." And with that, the scientist died next to his beautiful, emotionless creation.

A few centuries passed by slowly, Rin was alone without her master, for he had not made any other creations but her. She passed the computor many times, and finally pressed the button to activate 'Kokoro'. As the program began to install, she was hit by a flurry of emotions. She began to cry and laugh, singing her heart out. All this time, she regretted not being with the scientist, for not loving him or even liking him. Rin skipped to the cherry tree, and laid down into the fallen petals. Finally understanding that her master wanted to give something back to the world. He wanted to give them the gift of song. The gift of love.

Rin began to short circut, but she wasn't worried. She had completed her inherited mission. She died with a smile on her face, looking as sweet as an angel. For she knew, _she knew,_ she had been given the gift of _life_.

_"Ai shiteru...Otou...sama.."_


	2. Chapter 2

There was once a scientist, who was born near the time of extinction for humans. There were very few humans indeed, and only about one thousand were left. The boy understood this well, and knew humans would die out soon. He wanted, however, to make his life count, to leave the world somthing behind when they were gone.

There were still plenty of books left, though schools no longer existed. Desperately, the boy went to the abandoned library, looking for his purpose, his calling. He went to the science section, the engineering section, and the mechanics section, picking out the best books he could possibly find, and carried pile by pile home. His parents had died long ago, abandoning him in the world of the living. He was only 12 years old, scrawny, and yet extraordinarally bright for his young age. So bright that, had he been born centuries before, he would have been able to prevent this all from happening. Determined, he decided not to sleep until he had finished all of the books. He read day and night, determination not dying off in the least.

Finally deciding on a single project, he named it 'Project Kokoro', the process in which he was to create an artificial human with emotions and thoughts. A sort of...homunculi, he supposed. He worked without rest, for hours and days on end. After about a year, he completed his project. The little orphan boy had made a body out of artificial skin and bones, which was able to move and walk just like a real human.

Only one problem remained: the android was unable to comprehend emotions; she had no heart, no 'kokoro'. She could not enjoy that she was the only one of her kind, nor could she express her sorrow for the same fact.

She could sing, and often the scientist and his creation would go to sit under the cherry tree, the scientist would bring out his sheet music, and teach her to sing. Her singing was automatic, though, without emotion. There is no music without heart. "Rin! No, you must-" the scientist would always begin to admonish, but stopped mid-sentence. What was the use? 'Rin' couldn't understand his feelings. Rin couldn't understand anyone's feelings, no matter how much he wanted to. And it was his fault.

'Rin', was indeed what the creator had named his creation, after his late mother. Not able to recall the unfamiliar face from his childhood, he made Rin a female version of him instead.

Bit by bit, the scientist began researching ways to make her heart, to make her feel. But still, all the words which came from her lips were choppy and robotic, emotionless. He was thirty by the time he started getting farther into his research of Rin's 'Kokoro'. Rin brought him food every day, but she didn't have human sense to tell her master, her creator, to go to sleep.

Over time, the scientist became ill, due to not taking care of himself, or his body's needs. "Incurable disease: State: Fatal." Rin read from her computers in her head. She expressed no emotion to the sight of the blood the scientist held in the palm of his hand, blood which he had coughed out himself. The scientist simply nodded, and went back to work. He would not stop.

Death itself would have to pry him from his work...

Finally, _years_ after, he had completed 'Kokoro'. His goal, the enigma that had haunted-no, _taunted _him, throughout his lifetime. Kokoro was unstable, dangerous even, but nothing could be done now. As if his body understood what his soul wanted, his feet led him to the cherry tree, Rin trailing along as was her programing told her to do.

His organs began shutting down, much like the systems of a machine. He smiled sadly at Rin, and whispered harshly, "Do not... activate the 'Kokoro'." he gasped, his breaths getting shorter. "But.." He looked into her eyes. "If you do, Rin, I..love..you..and.._sing for me_.." And with that, the scientist died next to his beautiful, emotionless creation. The creation that was useless without a heart.

A few centuries passed by slowly, Rin was alone without her master, for he had not made any other creations but her. She passed the computor many times, and finally pressed the button to activate 'Kokoro'. As the program began to install, she was hit by a flurry of emotions. She began to laugh, singing her heart out, thinking of all the joyful things that her father had done for her.

Then she stopped for just a second-a milisecond- and started sobbing hysterically, remembering the one day that should have been happy for him.

_"Yosh!" The 30 year old blonde stood up, patting his knees free of dirt, before stretching a hand out to her. "Neh, Rin-chan, come on!"_

_Rin simply looked at his hand, her systems not understanding just what her creator was attemping to do._

_The man stopped, looked sadly at her, before grinning and hoisting her up. "Yatta, you don't understand yet, Rin-chan, but you will one day. I want you...to know emotions." Seeing her uninterested, glazed look, he continued, "I want you to know what happiness, what sadness, and even what anger feels like, resting heavily on your heart. I want you to understand how beautifully terrible these things called 'emotions' are. How strong they make us, how weak. Love is the strongest, weakest, emotion in the world. I love you, and that's why I'm strivng so hard to help you."_

_A sound chimed out, sounding human, from Rin's mouth, stopping him in mid-sentence._

_A beautiful little girl's voice sang one note, __**just one word,**__ but it was enough._

_Tears welled up in the Professor's eyes as he hugged his 'daughter'._

_"You're right, Rin. I'll never give up."_

_The word 'Love' resounded through the cherry blossom field._

Tears poured onto his lab jacket, which she had found and was so desperately clutching. She regretted not being with the scientist, for not being able to love him, or even _like _him. Running desperatly to the cherry tree, she laid down, surprised to see falling petals. _The cherry tree was crying with her._ Finally understanding that her master-her _father,_ wanted to give something back to the world. He wanted to give them the gift of song. The gift of love. Rin was the perfect gift, she thought, smiling serenly.

A spark caused her to twitch, but she wasn't worried. She had completed her inherited mission. _Shing! _

A loud, bell-like sound resounded as her earphones shattered, revealing human ears. The last notes of her song drifted all the way to the other side of what used to be Japan, giving what people were left alive after the last civil war, hope.

Guns were put down as everyone agreed that a _Tenshi_ had spoken, pleading with them to break their guns and have peace.

Rin died with a smile on her face, looking as sweet as the angel she truly was. For she knew, _she knew,_ she had been given the gift of _life_.

_"Arigatou...Otou...san..."_


End file.
